movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
No Time For Apples
No Time For Apples is an American short film produced by Owen Laramore Studios for Disney Television Animation. It was released on December 26, 2024, on the DVD of Disney In The House 2. It was also the 2nd short film to star Iggy. Plot Iggy is still looking for a place to bury his apple when he sees a green light. When he gets it out, the light comes from a time machine, which activates and states the date and year Iggy is in is on October 24, 2024. Iggy accidentally presses the button and it zaps him and his apple, sending them to Larnach Castle in New Zealand in 1871. His apple is jammed between a rock, but sees a stick he plans to use to free his orange. Iggy grabs the stick, but is a attacked by a group of unseen Robin Hood warriors. He grabs his apple and the time machine, and when they are shot out of a cannon, he presses the buttons to zap his apple and then does it again for himself. Iggy finds himself in a bull fight in 1931, where he is carried away by a fighting bull. He tries to get his tail off (he begins to enjoy the ride), but his crotch is stabbed by a rock, and he spots his apple. Just at that moment, another bull begins fighting, but the time machine zaps him before the bulls can attack him. He finds himself on a big rocky island. Iggy is overjoyed, thinking he is home, but then he sees Noah's Ark appear out of nowhere heading towards him; he was actually in the year 1846, the year of the ark's travel through the rain. He is squished by the ark, and gets zapped again, taking him to the time of the first Disney In The House film, and he discovers his past self. The two get into a tug-of-war over the apple (Vanellope, and Teddy are watching the fight going on), which causes the time machine to go to error mode and zaps it, but not before Past Iggy angrily kicks the time machine, sending it out of error mode and zapping Future Iggy. Iggy gets into more dangerous situations where he would have been killed if he did not activate the time machine in time, a Turkish Airlines plane landing in 1933, a secret mission during the time of "Mission: Impossible" (he sets off an alarm), a girl's restroom in 2005, an army navy fight in 1910 (where he is almost shot), in a pirate ship in a sea storm (where he almost gets electrocuted), in front of a rock demolishing a modern-looking glass wall, in front of a forest fire, on a Nascar race track in 2007 (where he almost gets run over), and in front of the Texas Cowboy Monument (this doesn't threaten him, but he is rather embarrassed). Iggy punches the machine, sending himself to a strange dimension (possibly a time vortex), where he sees his apple, but he is sucked into a wormhole, along with the time machine and his apple. Iggy wakes up and finds himself face-to-face with a huge apple tree, but the time machine almost fires again, but Iggy smashes it. He attempts to remove the apples from the tree, but discovers that it is only a monument of some sort, with a plague reading, "Here Stood The Last Apple Tree". Iggy is in the distant future in the year 3370, where apple trees (and therefore apples) are extinct and have all gone away. Iggy realizes that the apple he brought with him is the only real one around. He makes a dash for it, but the smashed time machine zaps it one final time before it collapses into pieces. Stranded in the apple-less future, Iggy lets out a scream of frustration, ending the short. The forever-lost apple comes up floating behind the credits. Cast Frank Welker as Iggy, and bulls Jim Cummings, Jim Hanks, and Cree Summer provide additional voices. 4-D Cast Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Ed O'Neill as Hank 4-D Attraction A 4-D attraction played the following month, with more footage including a jungle in 1947 (where he is chased by a snake), the natural history museum in 2017, Just Dance 2019, and on the yellow brick road during the time of "The Wizard Of Oz" 1939 movie (where he his crushed and Dorothy Gale feels sorry for him).